personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CsPPP/Where Are We Heading You Ask? Too... the Future!!!
And you thought I was just going to run and hide at the first sign of collapse; don't deny it, I see it in your eyes! Well think again! For I have returned to take it like a blogger and say... no, wait, a blogger would totally just excuse it with "I didn't mean that when I wrote it!" and that's not what I intend to do! So, for all you thinkin' it, yes, it appears I was dead wrong and that the Vigilance group is completely against Root and The Machine! This might be true and with every minute that goes on I'm leaning closer to that myself. So take that me!!! I was wrong, ha!!! I'm so stupid! (Don’t ya just love saying 'I told you so'?). Ok, so now that, that is out of the way, I shall address a few new developments. Firstly, Root totally had a showdown with the Vigilance group on the last episode (Mors Paematura, which means "Premature Death" btw, but I'm sure we've all googled it already XD), suggesting that she and The Machine are not, in fact, in league with them. This is probably true, except there are a few things my theory did allow for, inadvertently if anything else. One is that I thought that this whole plot with Root was to /set her up as the head/ which means that she's not quite in charge yet. I also said that I think this group doesn't know The Machine is in charge (giving them orders of all irony) and that Collier had taken things too far. This still fits in with what happened on Mors Paematura, though, again, it does look less likely now. My final and knockout punch to keeping my original theory alive is that I think The Machine is unhappy with Colliers leadership as a result of his "methods" so it was training Root to take over from him and be the figure head. Its little experiment got out of hand so now it's doing a little clean up so to speak. Overall, nothing too big for or detrimental to my theory has happened quite yet. It all fits in the realm of possibility... for now. Alright, so I think that about wraps things up with that. Thanks for reading as always! NOT!!! And you thought you could get away with that little thing? Of course not. Not only have I got a few more additions to my existing theories but I also have a new one entirely! Gosh, this might take a while. So the first of my additions also involves my first theory, pertaining to Root and the Vigilance group of course. Just in the dynamic between them and what could go down here soon. As I said earlier, I do still think that Root is destined to take over the group as the figure head for The Machine, and that she will do this in order to protect The Machine, that has not really changed, but what I do think now is that Collier is running wild with this group and has taken what The Machine intended for him, and the group itself, much further past that line it did not want to cross. Thus why The Machine seems intent on putting its manpower into stopping these deeds (giving Finch and the gang the numbers as well as having Root get to work on the second; as she said "insurance"). I think we're in for an all-out struggle between Root and Collier without even being sure what it's about. The second of my additions is in regards to Root's role that The Machine wants her to play. Not only do I think now that it wants her to head a group of people to protect it, but I also think that she will be used to usher in The Machine's "new age", which is where my next theory begins. This theory is about the future that Root has been talking about since the beginning of season 2. So, what is The Machine's prerogative; what does it strive to do, what is the main point? Well, in Finch's own words, yes his very own words, he "built it to protect people", and so far that's just what it has done with the relevant numbers and with Finch & company as per the irrelevant ones. Many machines in science fiction have gone down this path before, such as in i-Robot and a few others, but the same thing always happens: they get overprotective or homicidal. I do not think our machine would do this though, as we've already seen that it doesn't work that way. That is because of one huge aspect of The Machines functions: protecting itself. Now that viruseption (the virus within a virus) has obviously worked though, I think The Machine also has a new directive: to protect itself, of course. Even more than that, Finch once commented that The Machine could only accept alterations to its code in the case of an attack, and I am under the impression that it actually took the opportunity and made alterations to its own code. I would not be surprised as we have computers that can even do that today. This is how I think it can now send out a third data stream to Root as I'm sure that's not something Finch coded into his virus (or is it? this is parenthesis-ception... Anyway, can't be, he set up the Ordos laptop long before their meeting with Root, and I know what you're thinking "Well maybe he knew her even before then and never let on!” Possible, but I mean really? Who needs The Machine if Finch just knows all anyways? XD). So this new aspect to its programming prevents it from becoming the next i-Robot, while its prerogative to protect people prevents it from going Skynet. So with both of these functions in play, it seems a bit contradictory that The Machine would bring the world into a new age. How could it when on the one hand it wants to protect to the people yet on the other it wants to protect itself from the people? Root seems pretty sure it still can, so what does she know that we don't? Well, nothing really, cause as she said, it only tells her what it wants her to know for the immediate moment, the ultimate plan is up to "her" (bleh, it's totally an "it"; I always call it an "it"). How can you implement a new change without drawing too much attention then? Firstly, implement one that doesn't draw too much attention in the first place, all hush-hush like, secretive, under the radar, no "noise", tip-toes like a mouse (???), yeah... you get the picture. Second, is to do it slowly, slower than a sloth caught in the middle of 3 ft. pool of molasses on a cold summer's day (yes, a cold /summers/ day) while also being tied to a tree with a rope just too short to reach across unless it gnaws its own foot off... in other words, slowly. So, my actual theory (a lot of preface I know). Finally, right? For this new age, obviously it will be focused on protecting people while remaining out of the limelight. For this I actually think it'll draw from Finch. Who better to draw from than your own creator and the master of privacy and protection. What I mean by this, and relating to my other theory is that I think it'll set up teams like team Finch/Reese all over the place to protect not just New York but far more, possibly even the world (I say the world because of the comment made by Finch to Special Council {double parenthesis-ception!} in God Mode when SP asks about The Machine's continuation of protection and Finch replies that they both know it might have moved beyond that). I'm supposing that Vigilance will be the central group that all others stem from (even if not, then perhaps just another) and that it will set up Root as the figure head of this group. This way it can remain hidden and low-key to society while still bringing in a new age at the same time. Maybe it would even save the Vigilance group, with Root as the figure head, as the protection policy it has in that they would just be responsible for protecting The Machine rather than all the other small groups. So, wait then... Wouldn't all these groups, saving people all over the world draw some attention? I mean, people would be saved from murder all the time then, right? Surely that is something of note that would hinder the being all secretive part. Well, partly I suppose, but that's only if they knew about them (which most of the time, Finch and the gang's numbers they save go unnoticed by the public eye) and knew they were all connected. For the most part The Machine's existence remains unknown, so the connected part might be a little hard to put together. Well that answers that, but what about the fact the people being saved (growing ever more numerous as numbers come in) will know about these special people who saved them from death? Considering that Finch and Reese being who they are would be a little more passionate about what they do, they would be a little more open perhaps than a more mechanical group. Of course each small group will have its own story and reason for doing it (hence why The Machine would pick them) but they might not get as involved. Even if they do, most of the POI's so far have not spoken a word. Not that they could even since they really don't know who they are exactly per se. Also not to mention The Machine could easily erase all traces of such an occurrence from any records so that later on down the road it would be as if it never happened. I think the dynamic between these groups and Finch as well as with the other world powers would be a really interesting interaction to say the least. They are the only groups that could possibly put two and two together to figure out what's happening. The governments would most likely try to capture some of these groups to find out who they are affiliated with or, if they already know, then to try and find The Machine, which is another huge reason why The Machine would have need for a large group for protection purposes. Another concern would be that through the knowledge of the existence of these groups, they might be able to determine where Finch and the gang were located, or perhaps just stumble upon them. Not that the group hasn't handled world powers before XD. As for the dynamic between Finch and the gang with these groups I think would be an interesting one. I actually think, and this is a sort of second part to my theory, that Harold and everybody would actually embrace this idea, as it's basically exactly what they do. They would probably have a bit of trouble adjusting to Root's new role, but I can see it now: Root comes to the group later on down the road for help with a protection issue, or they happen to travel to a separate town as they do sometimes to meet up with another group to work together on a larger issue. This would ultimately give rise to even larger or worse villainous groups that would have worse intentions than ever before, though they would most likely eventually come about anyway if they're not already around. All the more reason for The Machine to get the ball rolling on a plan to counter. Everybody's place in this new age would be changed forever, some more drastically than others. Root, Finch and the gang would probably be seen as the top dogs, with Root be the guard dog to take care of things that pop us and Harold being in charge of the rest. Phew! Yes, I know, I'm long winded but meh it's how I roll. Ha, ha!!! Thanks for reading as always (unless you just skipped to the end; hey, you could always say you read it from start to finish... literally I suppose XD). Remember to post those theories if you have 'em, and if you turn out to be wrong, like I'm going to be, then you always have the exit clause: "Theories subject to change as the season goes on". Why? Because you can! Category:Blog posts